deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine
Jasmine is one of the three main protagonists of the Deltora series. She is a wild girl that grew up in the Forests of Silence. Because of this, she is capable of understanding and speaking to animals and trees. Later, she married Lief and became the queen of Deltora at the time. Appearance The book describes Jasmine as having long, black hair that was tangled and wild. She is apparently well built, and physically strong, as she is shown managing to leap through trees with relative ease. The anime depicts her with green hair, opposed to black hair. In Deltora Quest: 7-tsu no Houseki game, her hair is a mix of black and brown. Synopsis ''The Forests of Silence Anna was pregnant with Jasmine toward the end of Part I of ''The Forests of Silence, and Jarred mentioned that she was due to be born in early Autumn. After Jarred and Anna switched places with Endon and Sharn, they fled to the Forests of Silence, and it was here that Jasmine was born and raised. When she was seven years old, Grey Guards went through the forests and, finding her parents, took them to The Shadowlands. She continued to live in the Forests of Silence with her animal companions, Filli and Kree. She meets Barda and Lief in The Forest of Silence when they are paralyzed by the Wenn. She takes Lief's cloak and leaves him, only returning when Lief explains that it was made by his mother. Revealing that Lief and Barda are not Grey Guards, she cures them with a potion, enabling them to escape. After that, she receives a message from her mother (by touching the topaz) and joins Lief and Barda on their quest. ''The Lake of Tears City of the Rats The Shifting Sands Dread Mountain The Maze of the Beast The Valley of the Lost Return to Del Cavern of The Fear In the second series Jasmine finds Josef, the old Del Palace Librarian. With the help of the Deltora Annals, Jasmine and Glock (believed to be the last surviving member of the Jalis Tribe) travel underground to try and find the secret path to the Shadowlands. After Lief, Barda, Jasmine and Glock defeats The Fear, in which Glock gets crushed to death. Jasmine finds the mouth piece of the Pirran Pipe in Glock's pouch that was around his neck, which in fact, hung around a Goblin's neck years ago. The Isle of Illusion The Shadowlands Dragon's Nest Shadowgate Isle of the Dead The Sister of the South In the final series, Jasmine finds the second map piece in Rolf the Capricon's cloak (Rolf's home town Capra, actually ruined and destroyed by Dragons). In the third book in the trilogy. In the fourth one of the third series: ''The Sister of the South, Jasmine kills an Ak-Baba when they are protecting Hira, an old city of the Plains tribe peoples and its territory, now it is only the City of the Rats. Personality and Traits Jasmine is known to be witty and a very fast thinker and is usually the one to solve riddles. She also has the ability to talk and listen to animals and trees.In a series of shows that Jasmine was very jealous when she sees a girl with Lief such as Neridah and Francoise .In the last and 8th book of the first series Return to Del, Jasmine finds out the man called Doom is actually Jarred (her father). She would later marry Lief in the final Deltora book and have three children: Anna (after Jarred's wife, and Jasmine's mother), Jarred (after Jasmine's father. Has currently abandoned the name "Jarred" and is called Doom) and Endon (after Lief's dad, the old and former King of Deltora). Deltora-Forever.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Del (tribe)